vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Amulet
Moonlight rings are the counterparts to Daylight Rings. They were first introduced in Moon Over Bourbon Street by Klaus to Jackson. History In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Elijah and Rebekah save a pack of werewolves from being killed by Diego and his vampires on Klaus' orders. They discover the ring around the neck of one of these werewolves named Cary. They recognize it as being their mother's and assume that she had given it to her werewolf lover before she turned her children into vampires. This marks those werewolves as his descendants and Klaus' werewolf family. In ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, ''Klaus meets with Jackson, the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Clan, and tells him that he wants the help of the werewolves to protect his daughter because he knows that their family values and clan loyalty would always keep her safe. In order to give the wolves the strength to fight a fair battle against the other factions in New Orleans, he reveals the existence of the ring. He believes that his mother had given the ring to his father because she had been looking for a way to spare the werewolves from having to turn on every full moon. This would also give the wolves full access to their potential, including their bite which would be a threat to all vampires. Jackson agrees to Klaus' deal. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus asks Oliver to bring Cary a descendant of Klaus's real father to him at Saint Anne's Church. Cary doesn't cooperate with Oliver, this angers Klaus since Cary is there as his guest. Oliver explains to Klaus that the Crescent Wolf Clan and the North East Atlantic Clan have been fighting for generations. The reason Klaus wanted to speak with Cary was to find out what kind of stone went into the Moonlight Ring. Hayley learns of the deal that Jackson and Oliver made with Klaus for the rings. Powers and Abilities All of the rings' powers remain hypothetical. The Moonlight Rings grant the werewolf wearing it protection from the bone breaking transformation caused by the full moon. In addition, the moonlight rings also grant its wearer the ability to call upon the power of the full; speed, strength, and bite, all without having to transform. Trivia *It is possible that the Moonlight Rings can only be made on a Full Moon as the Daylight Rings had to be bathed in sunlight in order to protect its wearers from the sun. *Esther is possiblely the first one to make a Moonlight Ring as she was deeply involved with a werewolf, there might have been more created since then, but not many as witches and werewolves don't always get along with each other. *Niklaus' Father is the only confirmed wearer to have had a Moonlight Ring, although his descendent had it on him around his neck. *It's possible that the ring's only work for the specific werewolf they were made for, as Katherine mentioned that her daylight amulet, a counterpart to the moonlight rings, would only work for her. *The Moonlight rings do more for their wearers than their counterparts do for vampires, as the daylight rings only grant protection from the sun, and the moonlight rings, if the theory holds true, not only protects from the full moon, but also grant the wolves the ability to call upon extra power. *The Moonlight rings won't work unless they house the correct stone. In The Big Uneasy Klaus enlist Cary's help to find out what stone it was. *It's possible that the spell for the moonlight rings is in Esther's Grimoire. See also Category:Objects Category:Powers